The First Quarter Quell and the 25th Annual Hunger Games
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: It's the year of the 25th Games and the first Quarter Quell. I, Jay Pitrock, have to compete against other victors for life or death. Now with a metal leg, I leave my fate in the capitol once again.
1. Chapter 1

**5 years after the 20** **th** **Hunger Games:**

It is the day of being reaped for the first Quarter Quell. We were being reaped from the victors. There are only three victors from Disctrict 9. Me, Jay Pitrock, Cliff, a girl named Belle Littlebrook. I had won the Hunger Games five years ago. I am currently twenty years old. I have a metal leg. I lost the real one to the boy from District One in the 20th Annual Games.

This year is the 25th Annual Hunger Games and the first Quarter Quell. We went straight to the train. It took twenty-four full hours to reach the capitol. Cliff was the mentor again this year. Hannah was our escort. Colt was still my stylist. I was ready. I was going to use the sword this year. I was going to win again. I hoped.

We got off the train, met be cheers. We went up to District 9's floor in the tribute center and then to our stylists. We were getting uniforms for the chariot ride.

My costume contained of wheat-like shorts and wheat colored shoes. I had bracelets made of wheat too. There was no shirt.

When I got on the chariot, I patted the horse and saw that Belle had a wheat dress, wheat colored shoes, a wheat crown, and wheat bracelets. I noticed her studying my own outfit. I chuckled when I saw the look on her face.

The chariots went out. All of the tributes wearing something about what they did in their districts. There was cheering and whoops. I even heard some people whistle. When we reached President Snow's balcony, he said, "Welcome back, victors! We wish you all luck in the 25th Hunger Games."

Then the horses took us back into the room we'd come from.

The next day, we started our training. It was the same as last year. For my personal assessment, I showed the gamemakers my sword skills. I earned a nine for it.

One the day of the interview, the day before the Games, I waited backstage. I walked to other victors. Some congratulated me on my win in the 20th Games. I thanked them and smiled. We wished each other luck, when the games began. The careers were already planning for in the arena. Not sure how they did. We didn't even know the environment yet.

I watched Belle come back through the doorway. Then I heard my name called. I walked through the doorway, nearly tripping on my metal leg. I pumped my right fist into the air. There were many cheers. I sat down when Caesar did. He had red hair this year. I remembered that he had orange last year, though it was hard to remember.

"Are you ready for this year, Jay?" The first question from Caesar didn't surprise me.

"I feel ready. Now that I have a metal leg, it'll help me in fighting a little more. Makes me more confident, but doesn't take away any of the fear."

"Do you think you will win again?" Caesar asked me.

"No. Definitely not. I barely won my first games." I answered. "And all of these guys are experienced killers. I might as well try though. Might kill a couple."

"Do you think your dad misses you?"

"Of course he does." I chuckled at the question. "He'd never not miss me. He's probably crossing his fingers and hoping I don't die."

"In the chariot parade, what was your costume?" Caesar questioned.

I laughed. "I was a piece of wheat."

"I thought so." Caesar grinned. We stood up and I pumped a fist into the air.

I walked backstage just as the girl from ten went out. I grinned at Hannah.

"Good job." She told me.

"Not too hard to talk to a whole nation." I shrugged. "Easier than losing a leg."

We went back to our floor and ate. Later, I found myself on the roof of the tribute center. I slept there and woke up at 6:00 A.M.

I went down to the first floor and out of the building. I went to Colt's stylist room. He hugged me. "Good luck today. May the odds be ever in your favor."

I gave a small smile. "Thanks, Colt. I hope they will be."

He gave me the outfit for when I am in the arena. It was a white tank top and black pants. We flew to the arena in the hovercraft and got my tracker injected into my arm. We went to my tribute room. I got in the tube and let it lift me up.

The arena was a dome. There was a lake in the middle. A cornucopia was in the middle of the lake. There were pedestals surrounding it. We each stood on one. I listened to the beating timer. I spotted a sword in the cornucopia. I was going after it first. Then I was going to swim to the beach and head into the rainforest surrounding the lake. What a fun arena. I hear the last twenty numbers of the timer. I braced myself to swim.

Twenty. Nineteen. Eighteen. Seventeen.

My breathing sped up in fear and dread.

Sixteen. Fifteen. Fourteen. Thirteen.

I tried to relax. Tried not to be afraid of my fate.

Twelve. Eleven. Ten. Nine.

Relax. Just relax.

Eight. Seven. Six. Five.

I felt the tension in my muscles.

Four. Three. Two.

One.

"May the odds be ever in your favor."

Go!

I leapt off the pedestal and into the waters, swimming towards the cornucopia.

Kill or be Killed.


	2. Chapter 2: End of Story

I'm glad Dad taught me how to swim. I was the first to the cornucopia and the first with a weapon. I dived back in the water with my sword and swam to the beach.

As soon as I reached land, I looked and saw the tributes fighting the cornucopia bloodbath. I turned and ran into the rainforest.

I stumbled over tree roots and ducked under vines as I ran along. I heard screaming and metal hitting metal. A few minutes after the screams stopped, the cannons started. 15 dead already. Seems like the career victors kept training over the last few years. Not good at all.

I climbed up a tree somewhere about halfway to the back of the dome of the arena. The careers were hiding out on the cornucopia. All four of them. Not including them and myself, there are four other tributes lost in the rainforest. Okay, not too bad.

I climbed down the tree and found a small pond. Oh shoot, I forgot to grab a bag with a canteen. I hit myself in the face with one hand. I used a leaf to scoop up some water and drank it. I threw the leaf out of the way and continued towards the back of the arena. I reached it by nightfall and lay on the ground leaning on a tree and looking at the list of fallen tributes. Belle was still alive somewhere. I scratched my chin. Careers, Belle, me, and who are the other three?

I climbed a tree and slept until the crack of dawn. I slipped down the tree. So far my progress was greater than the first day of my first Games. I walked among the trees to the left, still holding my sword in my hands, ready for a sudden attack.

There was a scream not far off. Belle. A cannon sounded. She's dead now. Only eight tributes left including me. Not too bad or good. I held my sword tighter. I approached the spot the scream came from. Belle's body lay there, a bloody slit in her throat. It was most likely a career who'd killed her. I walked on and turned towards the beach. I reached it at noon and hid in the tree line, watching the careers at the cornucopia.

They seemed to be planning. Boy from one had a spear; Girl from one with a trident, Boy from two with a knife; and girl from two with a spear as well. They looked ready for anything. Ready to slaughter everyone, even the other careers if they had to.

Suddenly, the girl from two noticed me. She threw the spear. It hit me in the leg as I flew. I felt blood pouring from it as I retreated deeper into the rainforest. Why not my metal leg? I heard all four careers reach the beach and race after me, through the trees. I ran into the other three tributes. They had formed an alliance as well. They pulled me out of the way and up a tree. The careers raced past us, not noticing we were above their heads.

I looked at the other three tributes that had saved me. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

One of them, a boy around 17 or 18, answered. "Forming an alliance to fight back against the careers."

"Good idea." I replied, pulling the spear out of my leg. Blood trickled down it. "Ouch."

"Who threw that at you?" A man around twenty-five asked me.

"Girl from two." I responded.

The other career, a woman around forty or fifty replied. "She's very powerful. She won her games by slitting another career's throat in the middle of the night."

"I'm Josh." The first boy said.

"I'm Dexter." The man introduced himself. "You can call me Dex."

Now the lady spoke again. "My name is Jade."

I looked at them. Then I spoke. "I am Jay."

"Nice to meet you all." Josh nodded. Then he looked at me. "I just got the group together right before you ran over here."

"Well, that's good." I replied. "It's four on four. Do you all have weapons?"

"I have an axe." Josh showed me it.

Jade spoke next. "I got a knife only because the girl from one threw it at me and missed."

"I managed to steal a bow and some arrows." Dex answered.

"Good, so we're all armed. We need a plan for attack." I decided.

"Sneak up on them when they're at the cornucopia tonight?" Suggested Josh.

"Perfect idea." Agreed Jade.

Dex and I nodded our agreement.

We waited until after dark and then set out for the cornucopia. We were there before midnight.

"Let's attack now." I whispered.

The others nodded in agreement.

So we dived into the water and swam across. The careers were all asleep, except for the girl from two. She was obviously on watch. We stood at the side of the cornucopia. "Ready?" I whispered as quietly as ever before.

They all nodded again.

"Okay." Then I whispered. "Attack!"

We charged around to the front of the cornucopia. The girl let out a yell, "Wake up!"

The other careers got to their feet, weapons in their hands. The fight began.

I ended up against the girl from one. She was stronger than she looked with that trident. She spun it recklessly, barely missing my face. I swung my sword back at her. It put a cut on her arm, but she didn't even let out a yell of pain.

She flung the trident into my stomach, whipping me off my feet. She hit me in the back with its handle before I could get up. I let out a cry of pain. I got up and slashed at her with my sword. It missed, but hit the boy from two in the back. He fell to the ground, dead as a cannon went off. Dex, now freed from his attacker went on to help Jade.

I kept fighting the girl from one, her skills amazing. I felt a sharp point of the trident hit the side of my face. With a yelp, I stumbled, but didn't fall. I knew the vicious look had come on my face. I swung at her, putting a cut in her leg. A deep one, too. I swung again, but missed. She took the opportunity of my clumsiness to kick me in the gut. I fell on my side with a yell. I heard Jade let out a scream and fall to the ground. Another cannon went off. It was now three versus three.

I felt my body get flipped onto my back, but before I could protect myself , I felt a painful, stinging blow. She had stabbed me right in the chest with her trident. I let out the loudest, most tortured scream of pain yet.

"Jay!" I heard Josh scream before my vision faded into nothing, along with my other senses.

*X*

"No!" Mr. Pitrock yelled as his son screamed in pain and the cannon went off. "No! Jay!"

His son was dead. Jay was gone. The only family he had left, dead. He forced himself to stop crying and watch the rest of the battle.

Josh slit open the murderer's chest and now it was two on two. Dexter got knocked down and stabbed through the neck. One versus two.

Josh wildly hit his axe into the middle of a career's head. He pulled it out. It was all bloody. He watched the career die, hearing the cannon. Josh versus the boy from one.

They circled each other, viciously.

"I'm gonna kill you. Your friend killed Jay. You're going down, one." Snarled Joshua.

Both boys were bloody and injured, so it was hard to tell who'd win.

The other boy glared back, not saying a word.

He aimed his spear at Josh, who aimed his bloody axe back at him. Then the boy from one charged. He threw his spear at Joshua. It drove deep into his thigh. He groaned, but didn't fall down. He was still holding in there.

Josh punched the career in the jaw, making him spit out blood. He aimed the axe at him with one arm and pulled out the spear with the other. Now both weapons were aimed at the unarmed career.

With a scream of anger, Joshua charged at the career and drove the spear into his chest, into his heart. Then he swung his axe around and brought it into the boy's legs. He collapses and his chest lurched, Blood poured out of it and his mouth. Josh kicked him in the face and the cannon went off.

Josh knelt down besides Jay's body, sadly. A hovercraft came and picked up the victor and took him back to the capitol.

Mr. Pitrock turned off the TV and sobbed, long and hard.

Jay Pitrock had died.


End file.
